May, Drew y Harley: Encontrando el verdadero amor
by Lilith Ichijouji
Summary: May decide tomar un descanso durante su viaje en Jotho, en una de las playas de Olive City, ahi se encuentra con Harley, Drew y Solidad. Una historia Cookieshipping, contestshipping y Festivalshipping. Género: Romance/Comedia/Acción/Drama


Primero aclaro unas cosas sobre el fic:

1.-May es la protagonista de esta historia.

2.-El Género de la historia es: Romance/Comedia/Acción/Drama.

3.-Los shippings son: Contestshipping, Cookieshipping y Festivalshipping.

Este es el primer Fan-fic que escribo, ya llevo mas de un año con este proyecto, la verdadera razón por la que comencé a escribirlo fue por mi hermana Liese, para darle algo que leer XDDD. En fin basta de tanta platica…

Aclarado todo empieza aquí mi fan-fic.

Título del Fic:** May, Drew y Harley, Encontrando el verdadero amor.**  
Autor: Lilith Ichijouji

**Capitulo 1: La playa**

Era un día de verano en ciudad Olivine, como es de esperarse las playas estaban llenas de personas que venían a pasar unas agradables vacaciones, en una de las mejores playas de Jotho, y obviamente los hoteles estaban saturados, por lo que la mayoría de las personas acostumbra a hacer sus reservaciones con anticipación de meses, una joven coordinadora intentaba conseguir una habitación en un lujoso hotel llamado: "Puerto de la luna".

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿no hay ninguna habitación disponible?- dijo May incrédula

-Lo sentimos mucho Señorita-contesto amablemente la recepcionista-En esta temporada es casi imposible conseguir una habitación sin reservación previa

-No puede ser-suspiro May-Es el tercer hotel que visito, y no hay ni siquiera un cuarto, ¿Por que siempre me pasa esto a mí? -lloriqueó- y ahora... ¿donde voy a pasar la noche?

-No se preocupe señorita, puede quedarse en el centro pokémon-sugirió la recepcionista, al ver que May traía pokeballs en su bolsa, supuso que era una entrenadora.

-Gracias por el consejo-sonrió May

La chica de la pañoleta verde se dirigió a la puerta de salida del hotel y en cuanto estuvo afuera su sonrisa se desvaneció, el clima era insoportable, hacia demasiado calor y mas para ella que no traía puesto un traje de baño, así que May decidió cambiarse en la playa, después de todo ya lo había hecho antes en una ocasión en las playas de Hoen.

-Uff, que calor, que mal ya no podré pasar mis vacaciones como debe ser, en un hotel de lujo, en una cama "acolchonadita", con servicio a la habitación, restaurante, comodidades… ¡con lo que me gusta la comida!

May se recostó en la orilla de la playa, estaba cansada de tanto caminar, el sol se reflejaba es sus ojos, lo que le causo molestia.

-¡Ay!- la chica alzo su brazo derecho para cubrir sus azules ojos de los rayos del sol.

-¿por que no traje unos lentes? todo me sale mal- dijo recriminándose a si misma, en ese instante su estomago hizo un ruido, la desesperación se apodero de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a gritar -¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¡Quiero comida!-

En ese instaste una sombra cubrió su rostro, una persona se acerco intencionalmente hacia ella.

-¡May! ¿Qué haces aquí?, No me digas que ahora te dedicas a pedir limosna en la playa-dijo en tono de burla un chico de cabello morado largo, llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras, un short verde con figuras de rombos verdes mas oscuros y una camisa de manga corta color azul oscura, que traía desabotonada.

-¡HARLEYYYYY!-grito May asustada y se paro rápidamente.

-Queridita si ese es tu estilo de pedir las cosas, no creo que llegues lejos-Harley se quito los lentes, mientras miraba a May de arriba a abajo-¿Mmmm?, pero May - exclamo en tono de sarcasmo-¡Qué pobre estas! aparte de pedir comida a la gente, ¡TU TRAJE DE BAÑO ESTA TAN "OUT"! ¿En que Boutique de tercera compraste esa baratija?

-Grrrrr- May se desquicio y no era para menos, Harley siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas, "No, esta vez no le voy a dar gusto" pensó la hermosa joven de cabello castaño muy decidida."Además mi traje de baño amarillo es muy bonito, de seguro me tiene envidia, por que me veo mejor que él" ella suspiro hondamente para relajarse y al cerrar los ojos de repente un pensamiento vino a su mente, "Me veo mejor que él... ¿como se vería Harley con mi traje de baño"

-Ja ja ja ja- estalló la risa de May.

-¿De que te ríes Boba?-pregunto Harley algo molesto, pues presentía que May se reía de su persona.

-Ja ja ja - May se trataba de contener su risa tapándose la boca, pero no podía  
detenerse - ji ji ji- su risita seguía escapándose.

-¡Bah! para lo que me importa la risa de una tonta-dijo Harley en un tono muy pretencioso, aparentando que no le molestaba para nada, pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

-Discúlpame Harley, es que me acorde de algo muy gracioso, ji ji ji mejor dicho de alguien-una sonrisa se dibujo nuevamente en el rostro de la chica.

-¡DEJA DE REIRTE DE MI!-Harley se movió bruscamente de un lado a otro, como acostumbraba hacer sus ya conocidos berrinches.

-Ya relájate, que carácter tan poco tolerante tienes, si sigues así nunca vas a tener novia-tras esa afirmación May miro fijamente a Harley, con mucha curiosidad, mientras no dejaba de apartar sus ojos azules de los ojos del Joven

-¿Mmmmm? ¿Qué se te perdió niña?-la situación comenzaba a incomodar al chico, pero no iba a permitir que May se divirtiera con él, demostrándole su "debilidad", y se limito solamente a hacer una mueca torciendo sus labios.

-Es que....viéndolo bien, no estas tan feo-Dijo May con una amable sonrisa.

-¡QUUUUEEEE!-exclamo Harley asustado y algo ruborizado, pero inmediatamente reaccionó-Mocosa grosera, ¿No estoy tan feo?, ¿cómo te atreves a insultarme? Grrrrr, esto no lo tolero, yo soy una belleza

-Oye no es para que te enojes, te lo dijo en serio, es que nunca te había visto vestido como una persona decente, no te ves tan mal-en el rostro de May se delineo una sonrisa Maquiavélica-Si te vistieras mas normal de seguro conseguirías novia.

-¿Ehh?-Harley se sorprendió, esta vez se le notaba mas lo sonrojado, lo que le decía May mas que hacerlo enojar, lo incomodaba demasiado, ya no podía soportar la mirada de la peli castaña y cerro los ojos mientras grito-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA PARA NADAA! ¡YO NO QUIERO TENER NOVIA!

-Harley ¿Qué te pasa?-May estaba desconcertada nunca había visto esa faceta de aquel chico a quien consideraba incapaz de sentir vergüenza o algún sentimiento similar, claro a menos de que estuviera fingiendo-¿Estas apenado?-lo miro curiosa.

-No se de que me hablas-trato de disimular y pensó que era mejor cambiar el tema -Por cierto May ¿En que hotel estas hospedada?- pregunto con la voz ya mas tranquila.

-Eh...pues... yo...-la joven coordinadora se puso nerviosa.

-Ja, no me digas que viniste sin reservación, y te vas a quedar en el centro pokémon como los pobres, ja ja ja, no puedo creer que seas tan tonta- Harley aprovecho esta oportunidad para burlarse.

-Claro que no-May no iba a permitir que Harley la humillara.-Estoy Hospedada en el Hotel: "Puerto de la luna".-dijo muy segura.

"Pero que dije" May estaba asombrada de lo que había afirmado, pues sabia que lo que había dicho era una mentira impulsada por el temor de las burlas de coordinador.

"¿No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir" Los pensamientos de la hermosa joven fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Chico de cabello largo

-¡Qué casualidad! es el mismo hotel donde estamos hospedados mis pokémons y yo-dijo muy alegre

Harley dirigió su mirada hacia May, quien aun seguía en desconcertada y él , percibiendo la mirada perdida de la ella , se acerco haciendo movimientos con sus manos con el fin de que ella reaccionara.

-Hello! Tierra a May, contesta please-

-¡Ah!...disculpa estaba distraída-diciendo esto bajo la cabeza-¿Cómo pude mentir?-Murmuro.

-¿Estas buscando dinero en el suelo May?, por que si quieres yo te presto, después de todo, Puerto de la Luna es uno de los hoteles más caros de la región de Jotho, Cariño si no puedes darte estos lujos mejor ni le saques, pero no te preocupes yo te prestare pero con el 2% de intereses, nada mas déjame buscar un cajero automático, las personas con clase como yo no cargamos efectivo, solo tarjeta de crédito.

-¡Eres un tonto!-exclamo molesta May

Harley se rió y busco su cartera en las bolsas de su camisa, pero no topaba con la pieza indicada.

-No... Puede ser...-Dijo Harley

-¿Qué sucede? te ves muy pálido ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto la joven.

-No está... no está –la voz del chico se escuchaba bastante entrecortada, sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo, mientras se movía de un lado a otro-¡ME ROBARON MI CARTERA!

-¿Qué?-Se sorprendió May

Continuará…

Nota: El primer capitulo es muy simple, ya después se complican las cosas.


End file.
